


giving up

by keplcrs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), end me, i can't tag, just. pure angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keplcrs/pseuds/keplcrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sinks to his knees in the training room, bayard clattering to the floor, and feels something inside of him decide that it was time to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	giving up

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in this fandom and of course it's klance without a happy ending, just because the world needs more pining keith, apparently.

He should have known that it would end like this. He  _ had _ known, he had just chosen to ignore it, to hope that he was wrong. He wasn’t wrong, and now he was back where he’d started, in the training room, calling out for the simulator to start up the next level even as sweat dripped down his face and a dull ache throbbed throughout his entire body. He was on- what, level six, now? He’d lost count. The movements came almost naturally to him now- a testament to how much time he spent in here. How much time he used to spend in here, before Lance had started forcing him to take breaks.  _ Lance. _

He cut a vicious line through the air, aiming to finish the fight then and there, but the frustration burning through his veins made him falter, made him unsteady for just long enough that he missed the bot entirely. His bayard still moved forward, propelled through the air with a momentum backed by his overwhelming emotions, sending him stumbling forward after it.

“End training simulation.” The voice that gave the order wasn’t his. It came from behind him, soft and cautious in a way he hadn’t thought possible, and it made his chest tighten in a way that was bordering on painful. How long had he been there? Lance spoke again, his voice seeming so much louder in the large room, easily overpowering the sound of Keith’s ragged breathing and the screaming thoughts in his head. “Keith?”

“Go away.” Fuck, why was his voice so hoarse? He cleared his throat, pushing himself to his feet. “Leave me the fuck alone. Pidge can come get me if I'm needed.” There was a beat of silence, and when he heard no response, he began the training simulator again. His movements were shaky, and his knees felt like they would buckle at any moment, but he was determined to convince Lance that he was fine. (Not that he  _ was _ fine, but Lance didn’t need to know that.)

“End training simulation.” The instruction was firm, directed as much at Keith as it was at the simulation itself. “Keith, look at me.” He doesn’t want to. He’s stubborn, he fucked up, and he has far too many emotions spinning through his mind, but there’s something in Lance’s voice that makes him grit his teeth and spin on his heel, schooling his face into a practiced glower.

“What do you want?” He snaps, the harsh edge to his voice faltering embarrassingly when he sees the apologetic expression on the other paladin’s face. “Don’t bother trying to say sorry. You have nothing to apologize for.” Lance looks surprised, then, and Keith continues before Lance can respond. “I get it, you don’t like me, and I was an idiot to think that you would. The confession was stupid, whatever. That doesn’t mean you need to show up here and apologize. Just- leave, please. Stop putting salt in the wound. Go away.” He sends the blue paladin the most scathing glare he can muster- which, admittedly, isn’t very scathing now that he’s been reminded of his earlier misery. It’s more frustrated, annoyed, self-depreciating. Really, it’s not very scathing at all. But it’s enough- Lance seems to take the hint, retreating into the hallway with a soft sigh. Keith watches him go, something heavy settling in the pit of his stomach. He had wanted Lance to stay. Stay, despite everything he had said. 

He sinks to his knees in the training room, bayard clattering to the floor, and feels something inside of him decide that it was time to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but also not really.  
> hmu on tumblr; burnt-quesadilla !!


End file.
